Kitchen Boy
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kise frequents his favorite brothel. One day while talk with one of the girls he stumbles upon a certain cook.


Kitchen Boy - Kikasa

**A request for the lovely pupuding I hope you enjoy.**

**Au were Kise is a prince and Kasamatsu works in the kitchens of the brothel that Kise loves to frequent**

Kise found it easier to entertain himself at the brothel. Even if he wasn't having sex with one of the girls, he was always fascinated by the conversations he had with them. Some were well educated and he found himself able to talk to them about his studies. Others were more street smart and were able to talk of their childhood and adventures on the streets.

He was never bored when he was here, unlike in the castle. Sure being the son of the king had it's perks, but his studies and lessons easily lost his attention. He preferred sneaking out and taking to the streets.

It was how he found this place. Sure it was pricey at times, but it was well worth it.

Today he was talking with a pink haired girl. The guy who ran the place said she was only available to sit and talk.

"Don't touch her." Came the clear warning, which he took great heed to.

The girl was interesting enough. She preferred to be called Momoi. Apparently she worked in the kitchens here, but Kise had request someone new, and he had been here so often he'd seen almost all the girls, which left her.

"I hope the poor baby fairs well in the kitchen." She said off handily in the middle of the conversation.

"Who?"

"I had to switch off with someone else. All they have to do is serve drinks, but they tend to do better behind the scenes of everything."

"Is she new?"

"Kind of…"

As if summoned their cups of sakes were being refilled by a… man. This was definitely a man. Kise found himself wanting to snicker at the thought of what it meant for a man to be working in such a place.

"Yuki, are things going well?' Momoi asked with legitimate concern.

The man looked up and Kise's breath caught in his throat. He was beautiful! Could he even use that term on a guy? But what other way could he describe him? And those eyes…he just.

"Fine." He said curtly.

"The girls aren't giving you a hard way to go?"

"No. Enjoy." He bowed referring to the drinks before leaving. Kise watched him walk away, imagining what he must look like under those clothes.

"Who's that?"

"Oh he's Kasamatsu Yukio! He works in the kitchen, but we're running low on people today so he's also covering the drinks and such. Poor baby,he doesn't do good around girls and the ones who work here kind of pick with him." Momoi smirked. "He's a cutie isn't he?"

"What? No! Why is he working here?"

"He's from the Kasamatsu family. They're known to be the best cooks in the kingdom. His father works for the king but Yukio wanted to make a name for himself and started working in different establishment. He ended up here."

"I see. He seems a bit…docile."

Momoi laughed taking a sip of sake.

"He's professional."

"I want to talk to him."

"He's not here for service, but maybe Dai-chan can talk him into it." She mused standing up. "Give me a second."

~.~.~.~.~  
>"FUCK NO!" Yukio yelled. "I'm a cook and server not a, not a…"<p>

"You work for me." Aomine reminded. "You do as I say."

"Come on," Moriyama smirked. "The prince is asking for your company after only seeing you. That's big money!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to…"

"If you want to keep your job here." Aomine left the rest open ended.

Kasamatsu grumbled putting down the things he had been carrying as he headed out to the main sitting are.

"And be polite!" Aomine reminded him.

~.~.~.~.~

When Kasamatsu did sit down next to the prince he was still trying to wipe the scowl off his face. He was mad, and his anger was coming off in waves, that Kise chose to ignore.

"I'm the son of the King of Kaijo, Kise Ryota." He took the mans hand in his kissing the knuckles. "You can all me Ryota."

"Listen Kise," Kasamatsu pulled his hand back. "I'm only out here because your rich and my boss is an idiot."

"It's okay. I just want to talk." Kise smiled. "What's your name." Sure he already knew it, but there were still formalities that he was expected to go by.

"Kasamatsu."

"Your name, not your family name."

Kasamatsu only scowled. Kise blinked. He wasn't trying to sound arrogant, but normally he could charm anyone, into anything. People fall over themselves to please him, not just because of him being prince, but because of who he was. There was no denying he was handsome.

"You can call me Kasamatsu."

Kise sighed. He was going to be a tough one. Not that Kise had ever been with a guy, but he'd been with girls who weren't too keen on him. However they normally warmed up to him after a few minutes.

"Okay Kasamatsu…tell me about yourself."

~.~.~.~.~

Kise feels like he's paying extra to get kicked. It wasn't like he was taking the man off into a separate room or anything. He made it clear that he only wanted to talk and still…

"Your skin looks really soft." Kise smiled moving just a little bit closer.

"You want to get kicked again? No? Then don't touch me!"

The other guests in the area seemed to always laugh at their antics.  
>There was a hush over the room once Kasamatsu yelled, and talking would stay to a min so they could still hear.<p>

"I wasn't going to." Kise huffed. "You never did tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing to tell."

"How did you end up working here?"

"I'm the cook and you're calling me away from my duties!"

"Don't lie. Aomine told me your schedule. I know right now you're off."

"And I would like to go home."

"I thought you had a room here?"

Kasamatsu scowled making note to kill Aomine for giving away too much.

"Why won't you talk to me. I only want to talk. I'm completely disobeying my family so I can come and see you and yet you're so mean."

"Maybe you should take the hint and leave."

~.~.~.~.~

"What kind of things do you normally cook?"

"Everything that's served here." Kasamatsu had learned to at least take these times off as times off. As long as the prince would pay, Aomine wouldn't complain.

"The food here doesn't compare to what I eat at home. It's really good. Why did you chose here of all places to start a career?"

"Because a lot of rich lords pass through here." Kasamatsu said.

"You're lying." Kise smiled playfully getting in Yukio's face. Instead of getting kicked like he normally did, he blushed.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're ears stick out when you lie and this vein on the side of your head pops out." Kise teased. "I've been taking with you everyday for the better part of the month. I can read your body language."

The next thing he knew there was a hand in his face as he was shoved away, not as hard as he normally would of been though.

~.~.~.~.~

Kise thinks that he may be some form of friends with Yukio

It had been almost three months at this point, and the price to talk to Yukio had grown considerably. He hated that Aomine knew he would pay almost anything to be in the others man's presence.

"Here." Kasamatsu handed him a small package. "I made cinnamon bread today, but I only made a few rolls. You keep talking about how much you love my stuff, so I put some aside for you."

"Thank you, Kasamatsu."

"You can call me Yukio."

"Thank you, Yukio." Kise grinned as he munched on the bread. "It's delicious. Why are you working here? You could do so much better some where else. You could even work in the castle!"

"It's not the simple." Yukio sighed. "I come from a family of cooks and bakers. Everyone knows who they are. Trying to find a job is hard because I don't compare to anyone in the older generations. I'm still considered to be a novice. Some of my family does work in the castle. Your head cook is my dad."

"No way!" Kise's eyes were bulging out of his head. "If your family works there, shouldn't you be there as well?"

"I opted out of it. I wanted to make a name for myself and it landed me here."

"I thought you said it had some opportunities."

"I needed something to pay the rent, and this makes it so I have a place to stay too. At this point I'm just trying to make ends meet."

"But your good enough for the castle."

"I tried getting in without the family name, and I got rejected. They didn't like what I made."

"I would of let in."

Yukio snorted rolling his eyes. He didn't say much more.

~.~.~.~.~

Kise was really enjoying his time with Yukio. Sure there were still the occasional kick, but he really looked forwards to their talks. All he really could thing about at this point was being able to talk to Yukio. Maybe this time he could get him to laugh at one of his jokes.

"You're eyes are really big." Ryota said.

"What?"

"Like in a good way. Are they blue or grey." Kise leaned closer.

"They're a deep blue." Yukio didn't move away. Ryota didn't either. Kasamatsu smelled of sugar and flower and herbs from the kitchen he'd been working in. He wondered what he looked like when he worked. Was he his happiest in the kitchen? Or had cooking turned into a chore for him? He seemed like the kind of person to hum while he cooked.

"Ryota…"

"Oh, sorry." He backed up a bit. "What were you saying."

"Nothing."

~.~.~.~.~

"Here for Yukio again?" Aomine smirked.

"Yeah."

"You are going to make me a rich man." Aomine grinned turning to the back. "Yukio he's here!"

There were times when Kise wished that they had meant somewhere other than a brothel. He wanted to talk in a normal setting.

"How much to take him out."

Aomine's grin grew if that was physically possible.

"That's gonna be extra."

"I know." Kise handed him a bigger purse than normal. He knew he shouldn't be willing to pay this much. His parents had just complained about his spending habits. They knew he was spending a lot on the brothel and realized he had been there almost every day for what had been pushing six months. They offered to just let the girl stay in the castle.

He declined. Actually, now as he walked around town with Kasamatsu he wondered if it was a good idea for him to be out with him like this. No doubt his parents had someone watching him right now.

Yukio was looking at one of the small shops that the village had. He wasn't eying anything particular, he just seemed to be enjoying being outside.

"I spend most days in the kitchen. Yeah, I love my job, but I hardly get to be outside during the day." He explained. "Most places are closed by the time I'm off work."

"And then I come to see you." Kise felt guilty.

"I don't mind it." Kasamatsu said. "By then it's too late to do anything anyways."

Kise smiled.

"So you you do enjoy are time together?"

"I didn't say that! Don't put words in my mouth idiot!" Kasamatsu kicked at him. Kise laughed dodging, purposely placing himself in a way that Kasamatsu would trip up in the landing and, well Kise being the gentleman that he is, caught him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kasamatsu acted as if nothing happened as he stood up.

"Yukio."

"Yes…"

"I think I like you." He saw Kasamatsu stiffen the slightest bit, but said nothing in response. He didn't seem to be angry, but he didn't seem to even care about what was said.

~.~.~.~.~

"Kise hasn't been back in the past few weeks." Aomine grumbled. "Yukio, what did you do?"

"Nothing." He protested whipping the sweat from his brow with a cloth, only to take out another loaf of burnt bread. He growled throwing it out.

"And what's up with you anyway. Did he dump you or something?" Aomine asked with mild interest.

"Nothing like that happened. We weren't even together."

Momoi looked up from cleaning things.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not being here." Momoi smiled.

"I'm not worried about him." He hissed. "I'm done for the day. I can't get anything right."

"You haven't gotten anything right in a long time." Aomine said. "We're losing more money in your mistakes than what people are eating. I can only raise prices so high to cover before people become unwilling to pay."

"I'll pull it together." Kasamatsu bowed.

He wasn't going to admit that he was missing Kise right now. He missed having their nightly chats, or just seeing him in 'd been lost in thought about him and was too distracted to cook well.

Maybe he should of said something when Kise confessed. It was on thing when Kise said he liked him and he didn't really respond. But before Kise had dropped him off, he'd said that he loved him, and kasamatsu had only said good night.

He sighed thinking back to his blunder. He should of said what he had been feeling. He should of…

There was no point in thinking about it. What's done is done. Besides Kise was a prince, and would have to marry some girl from a well to do family. It would shame his family if he stayed with Kasamatsu.

This was for the best.

~.~.~.~.~

"Yukio!" Aomine called.

"I'm working as fast as physically possible." Kasamatsu snapped. He forced himself out of his slump a week back. He made sure to pay attention and to keep his mind focused on what he was doing and not Ryota!

"Ryota's here." Daiki all but sang.

Yukio cursed himself for how quickly he dropped everything he was doing. Whipping his hands off on his apron that he all but threw to the side and he fixed his hair a bit.

"I'll watch the food." Momoi said sarcastically to Kasamatsu quickly retreating back.

"He's in room five." Aomine said.

"H-he's in a room."

"Yup. Apparently he wanted to talk to you in private."

And then Kasamatsu found himself angry again. After almost a month of not coming by, he gets a room?! He's not going to jump into bed with him. Prince or not. He wasn't going to do it.

"Yukio!" Kise smiled, and Kasamatsu felt his heart flutter.

"What do you want."

Ryota embraced him. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. The first day was because I couldn't face you after everything. And then all the suitor came and I've been trying to get them to leave. It took so long, and my parents cut off my allowance for a while because they didn't like me spending all my money here." Kise was rambling. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see you though. I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was away. I missed you."

Kasamatsu didn't say anything, but his arms slowly came up to wrap around Kise as well.

"Yukio. I don't want to be with anyone other than you."

"I like you too." Kasamatsu admitted.

"Yukio." Kise looked down at him. "Can, can I kiss you."

Kasamatsu nodded blushing as his chin was lifted and Kise ever so slowly kissed him. Yukio's hands tightened in the front of Kise's clothes. He could feel the arms around him slowly tightening around his waist and pulling him closer.

Gently Kasamatsu felt his mouth being guided open as Kise's tongue poked and caressed his bottom lip so he could get inside. They kept at it, allowing themselves to indulge in each other. A moan came from both of them as they progressed, soon they were pressed against each other.

"Ryota." It was only a whisper as he was laid back against the bed. "If you just came here to, to do this then…"

"I want you." Ryota said. "Not just tonight. I want all of you. Your smile, your scowls. When you're angry, when you're happy. I want to be with you."

Yukio only kissed him in response. His couldn't find the words to say what he was thinking. A simple yes wouldn't do. However, he wasn't going to express this.

Kise seemed to be okay with it. Even though he came in here with the resolve not to let Kise have his way with him, he could feel it wavering, and his lower regions stirring.

"Ryota…"

"Please forgive me. Let me make it up to you."

Kasamatsu nodded, his legs shifting to the side as Kise moved to be more on top of him. They were panting, looking each other in the eye. Hands lightly and gingerly worked at removing clothing so fingers could trail down exposed skin. And kisses became hot and heavy as things progressed.

It wasn't long until they were both naked. Kise pressed flush against Kasamatsu so they touched wherever they could. Not many words were exchanged afterwards. They continued to rut against one another, content with the sensation that caused groans and moans from the other.

"Turn over." Kise said. They reluctantly broke apart from one another so that Yukio could rest on his knees, his chest and head against one of the pillows on the bed.

Yukio was nervous. He knew what was going to happened next, but being exposed like this was something new to him. It was like he could feel Ryota's eyes roving over his body. No, those were just fingers caressing his flesh and parting his cheeks.

"Is this okay?" Ryota asked when he felt Kasamatsu tighten and shiver.

"Keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I want to."

With that Kise lowered his face to the puckered hole and began to lick and suck. He could feel Yukio squirming, most likely not used to this kind of treatment. But Kise continued knowing how necessary it was to have enough moister to finally put a finger inside.

"Ahh." A cry came from Yukio by the time there were two fingers and a tongue wiggling around inside of him. He tried to hold back his voice. Even though they were in the kind of place were it wouldn't matter, he was still embarrassed by it. There was no doubt in his mind that Aomine was listening to see if anything happened, so he could charge extra. Or he had someone lurking near by to listen instead of himself.

But with three fingers stretching him, he was fighting back tears and actual cries. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"You okay."

He could only bring himself to nod. If he tried to use words, he would only let out noises of pain.

Ryota could sense the lie and took to stroking Kasamatsu's length, hoping that it would get him to relax. He lay kisses on his back as well. His fingers stayed in motion stretching and probing until he found it. That special spot that made Yukio shudder and his toe curls and moan and cry in pleasure.

The prince smiled watching his partner enjoy himself. He wondered if he should let him cum now or not. If he did, Yukio would be too sensitive for him to enter right away, but if he didn't Yukio would just finish early. The deciding factor was that he wanted to see Yukio's face when he came, and he knew once he was inside he would be too lost in sensation to remember that goal.

"I-I can't…" Kasamatsu panted. He was trying not to cum just yet. But it felt so good to be worked over from both ends, fingers stretching him and a hand foundling. His hands twisted in the sheets.

"Ah, ha, ngh Ryota." Kasamatsu's whole body shuddered as he released. He slumped against the sheets. Kise kept his back end supported.

Ryota watched in amazement as Kasamatsu seemed to just let go of everything, and his face morphed in pleasure. Even more amazing was hearing his name being called as Yukio experienced this pleasure by his hands.

"You okay?"

Kasamatsu let out a tired moan in response as Kise rolled him over to be on his back. He was breathing heavy and his body was glistening with sweat, yet even though he was exhausted he was still erect.

Even with jelly like arms he managed to sit himself up, legs spread. Ryota adjusted himself to be in between said legs. He rubbed a saliva coated finger over the whole before lining himself up with the hole.

He started to ease in and could feel Kasamatsu starting to tense up. At the same time he had to keep himself in check. He was being surrounded by such an impossibly tight heat. He groaned at the same time Yukio moaned.

It took a while, but bit by bit Yukio loosened up and Ryota entered more. Slowly he started to rock his hips, savoring every motion and the way Kasamatsu's inside shifted and caressed his length.

Yukio whimpered a bit before letting out a pleasured sigh. His fingers were still twisting in the sheets before wrapping them around Ryota's neck.

"Ha, ah…" He was forgetting all about his previous thoughts on not being to loud. Having Ryota inside of him was like nothing he ever had before.

"R-Ryota. Please…"

"Oh God." Kise started to move faster letting out noises of his own. It was too the point where the sound of their skin meeting echoed in the room.

It became too much of an effort to stay in the upright position. Kise pulled out to lay Kasamatsu on his back and went back inside. His hips were moving on there own in a jerky motion.

"Y-Yukio, haa, gonna cum."

"Ngh." Came as a response as legs wrapped around Ryota's waist. "Ahh.."

Ryota kissed him as best he could. Their tongues and lips met sloppily as the came closer and closer to

"Ahh, haaa, ngh, oh, Ryota! Oh God Ryota." Yukio broke away from the kiss as cries spilled over from his lips. His whole body convulsed and his abdominal quivered as spurt after spurt of cum ejaculated from the slit of his swollen head.

"Yukio, haa, ngh." Kise released inside of him, enjoying the way Yukio tightened and convulsed around him. The cries that echoed in his ear only furthered the intensity of his orgasm.

They lay entangled in each other kissing softly every now and then. They were both drowsy, from how much energy they excreted.

"Come back to the castle with me." Ryota whispered despite  
>the fact that they were seemingly alone.<p>

"Maybe."

"Please." Kise begged taking Yukio's hands in his. "Please."

"I can't just abandon my job."

"You could work in the kitchens. I could make you my personal chef. No one would think anything of it. We could even share bed chambers." He smiled gently.

"Personal chef?"

"I looked into it I can do that kind of thing. And you would get paid a daily wage. I mean you wouldn't have to stay in the castle but..you could."

"Are you doing this for my cooking or because you like me."

"Both." Kise confessed with a smile.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kise pulled him so close that they were all but fused. Legs tangled and arms wound themselves around each other. They were content to just stay here for while.

**I hope you enjoy.**

**It didn't really do what I was trying to do, but it came out good either way. I might end up re-doing it. Don't quote me on that**

**But hey, Aomine as a pimp *waggles eyebrow***


End file.
